1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a memory, and particularly to a fault bits scrambling memory and method thereof.
2. Related Art
Commonly, the non-volatile memories, such as the flash memories, use the error correction code (ECC) to repair the soft error or the physical fault (hereinafter, the soft error and the physical fault are called fault) of the memory cell. However, using the error correction code to repair the data is limited; for example, the single-error-correcting and double-error-detecting (SEC-DED) algorithm can only repair the single faulty bits. If more than one bit must be repaired, it must apply other algorithms and further storing spaces must be applied for the algorithms, thereby reducing the available memory space. Hence, how to solve the issue of the faulty memory cells exceeding the maximum tolerance is an urgent issue to be solved by the inventor of the disclosure and related personnel.